First Date
by kisshuismylife
Summary: I think the title says it all... Kishigo! Requested by The Kishin-Sesshomaru Kurai.


**First Date**

Ichigo was in her room, looking at different outfits. Tonight was her first official date with Kisshu, and she wanted to look nice. She went through her closet, and finally found something she could wear.

She had found a pale green dress with applique strawberries around the hem, and a ruffled red V-neck. The sleeves were down to her elbows, and had little red frills on them. She put on a pair of red leggings, then slipped the dress over her head. Then she put her hair up in a single ponytail, and grabbed a pair of white sandals.

Meanwhile, Kisshu was also getting ready. He put on a pair of black jeans, and tucked them into his boots. Then he took off the shirt he usually wore, and put on a dark green polo shirt. As a finishing touch, he took his usual hairties out, and tied his hair back into a short ponytail.

Ichigo was ready, so she went and got the picnic blanket, then went downstairs and packed up the chocolate cream pie she had made, along with a knife.

Kisshu went to his kitchen, and got the picnic basket, then teleported to Ichigo's front door. He rang the doorbell, and Ichigo opened it. They looked at each other- and said at the same time, "You look _amazing._"

They both giggled, and Kisshu asked, "Ready?"

"Yup, and I brought the blanket and dessert," Ichigo said.

"What'd you make?" Kisshu asked.

"Chocolate cream pie," Ichigo said.

"That sounds GOOD," Kisshu said, his eyes lighting up.

Ichigo giggled and said, "I hope it tastes good too. Are we going?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. He took her hand, and teleported.

_**Elsewhere, however: **_Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, and Taruto were gathered in the main room of the Cyniclons' ship. "Are you sure, Pudding?" Lettuce asked.

"Hai na no da," Pudding said. "Ryou found out about their date and wants to ruin it. He must have been spying on Ichigo-oneechan again. Ryou wants to get rid of Kisshu-oniichan so he can have Ichigo-oneechan. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Agreed," Pai said. "Do you know where Ryou is, or should I try to sense him?"

"You should try to sense him," Lettuce said.

Pai nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. "He appears to be heading for a beach," Pai said. "Kisshu was taking Ichigo to the beach, right?"

"Yeah, they were going to have a picnic," Lettuce said. "We need to stop him before he gets there."

"Taruto, take Pudding, I'll take Lettuce," Pai said. "We should take him back to the Café, I don't want him anywhere NEAR my lab."

"Got it," Taruto said. He grabbed Pudding's hand and teleported, followed by Pai with Lettuce.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_"This is amazing, Kish," Ichigo said. She bit into a chicken salad sandwich, looking at the sun setting over the water.

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "I like the sunset, we didn't have that back on my planet."

"I think sunset is the most beautiful time of day or night," Ichigo said.

"That's because you're never up for sunrise," Kisshu said teasingly. He snickered when Ichigo blushed.

Ichigo's cat hearing picked up voices, and she said, "It sounds like someone's coming this way."

Kisshu listened, then said, "I heard teleportation. Maybe Pai and the others decided to spy on us?"

Ichigo listened, and heard a faint, "You're going DOWN!"

"I'd say it's more likely that someone else is spying on us, and they're taking that person down," Ichigo said. "Someone who sounded like Taruto just said, "You're going DOWN!"

"I wouldn't put it past Blondie to be the one who got caught," Kisshu said. "Too bad, I wanted to kill him myself…."

"So did I," Ichigo sighed. "I just heard teleportation, I guess they're gone."

Kisshu sighed. "It's dark out, should we have dessert at home?" he asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "It was nice here, thanks for taking me."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I guess this was one of my better ideas."

Ichigo giggled. "It sure was, Kish," she said happily.

They got all of the stuff packed up, and Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to her house. When they landed, Ichigo put a basket on the table, and took out her pie. Then she looked at Kisshu, and giggled, saying, "Kish, you're drooling."

Kisshu turned red and wiped his mouth. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Ichigo just smiled and started cutting them some pie.

_**With Pai, Lettuce, Pudding, and Taruto: **_They had grabbed Ryou and teleported back to Café Mew Mew. Keiichiro appeared to be out, and Pai threw Ryou on the floor. Lettuce and Pudding were already transformed, and Pudding said, "Ryou is going down, na no da."

"Why do I have to go down?" Ryou asked.

"We know you want to ruin Ichigo's life by killing Kisshu, and we're not going to let that happen," Lettuce said. "Whether or not you're doing this because you think it'll make her love you doesn't matter. You're going to die here." She took out her weapon, and Pudding, Taruto, and Pai did the same.

Ryou started looking panicked, and turned to run. Taruto threw his click-clack weapon, and it wrapped around Ryou, immobilizing him. "Pudding, go!" he said.

Pudding nodded and shouted, "Ribon… PUDDINGRING INFERNO!" The usual orange gelatin thing surrounded Ryou, and Pai and Lettuce combined their attacks, obliterating the Puddingring and Ryou. A pile of soggy ash was all that was left, and Pai said, "Disgusting."

"I just thought of something," Taruto said. "Isn't Kisshu going to kill us for not letting him kill Blondie?"

"And Ichigo's not going to be thrilled with us, either," Lettuce sighed. "Oh well, too late now…"

"Yeah…" the others said.

"Well, at least Kisshu got to kill that treehugger kid," Pai said. "We'll just tell him it's not fair for him to get all the fun."

"I'm SURE he'll love that…." Taruto said sarcastically.

Suddenly the front doors opened, and Keiichiro came in, saying, "I heard-" he broke off as he saw the four and the pile of soggy ash. "What did you do?" he sighed.

"Reduced Blondie to a pile of soggy ash," Taruto said brightly.

"And what was your reasoning?" Keiichiro asked.

"He tried to ruin Ichigo and Kisshu's first date," Pai said.

"That's IT!?" Keiichiro asked incredulously.

"Well, there's a long list of other reasons, but that's tonight's reason," Lettuce said.

"What are some other reasons?" Keiichiro asked.

"He was evil, he wanted to kill Kisshu and brainwash Ichigo, and his hair looked like it might be radioactive," Taruto said.

Pai snorted as Lettuce and Pudding burst out laughing. Keiichiro sighed. "Are you going home now?" he asked. "I have to put the groceries away."

"Does that mean we don't have to clean up the radioactive mess on the floor?" Taruto asked.

"I'll do it…." Keiichiro sighed. "Please take your insanity elsewhere."

"Okay!" Lettuce, Pudding, Pai, and Taruto chorused cheerfully. Then Pai and Taruto teleported their girlfriends back to the ship to spend the rest of the night playing Scrabble.

Kisshu and Ichigo, meanwhile, were watching _Princess Mononoke, _curled up together on the sofa. "This is the best date I've ever had," Ichigo said softly.

"Same here," Kisshu said. "I love you, Koneko-chan."

"I love you too, Kish," Ichigo said, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Another request, this time from The Kishin-Sesshomaru Kurai. Thanks, and I hope you like this!**


End file.
